


Пять раз, когда Дженсен Эклз пожалел, что живет с Джаредом Падалеки

by Elga



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жить с Джаредом невыносимо, но Дженсен почему-то не спешит съезжать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Дженсен Эклз пожалел, что живет с Джаредом Падалеки

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash  
>  **Оригинал** : [Five Times Jensen Ackles Regretted Moving In With Jared Padalecki](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/20592.html)

1

— Вся эта хрень не имеет с едой ничего общего.

Джаред бросает на него взгляд.

— А?

— В твоем холодильнике нет еды! — свирепо объясняет Дженсен.

— Я только что ходил в магазин.

— Ага, и купил, — Дженсен морщится, — [гогурт](http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/6751/mpgogurtcf8.jpg)!

— Это тот же йогурт, но его можно есть без ложки!

— Ну да, — говорит Дженсен, — и [замороженный штрудель](http://www.savingwithshellie.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/ToasterStrudel.jpg).

— Штрудель — это немецкий пирог, — объясняет Джаред, — значит, он будет классным.

— [Замороженные вафли](http://4us2be.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/Eggo-Waffles.jpg).

— Ага.

— [«Счастливые талисманы»](http://images3.makefive.com/images/experiences/dining/favorite-cereal-brands/lucky-charms-7.jpg), [«Орео»](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_5kwT2qSKhQA/TEfysxbfbwI/AAAAAAAAYrA/GdO6W54_x-Q/s1600/1oreo.jpg)…

— Чувак, кинь мне «Орео».

Дженсен кидает и умудряется попасть, как и планировал, прямо в лоб.

Джаред показывает средний палец.

— Нет у тебя ничего фруктового? — вздыхает Дженсен. — Сразу оговорюсь: гогурт и штрудель не считаются.

— Фрукты, говоришь? — спрашивает Джаред, задумчиво жуя печенье. На лице появляется широченная улыбка. — У меня есть ты.

— Ненавижу тебя, придурок.

 

2

— Один человек — еще не вечеринка, — говорит Дженсен. Он читает. Правда. И не смотрит на Джареда. Джареда не существует. Джаред — лишь плод его воображения.

— Вот почему ты должен ко мне присоединиться, — заявляет Джаред, виляя задницей. Прямо у Дженсена перед носом, отчего тот, несмотря на неоднократные фантазии о джаредовской заднице, совсем не в восторге.

— Я читаю.

Джаред, вращая бедрами, подходит к магнитофону и увеличивает громкость. А потом начинает петь. 

— Если я потанцую — заткнешься? — спрашивает Дженсен.

Джаред ухмыляется.

Дженсен оттопыривает указательные пальцы, поднимает руки над головой и вяло ими размахивает.

— Дженсен, — надувается Джаред.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я белый!

Джаред дергает его на себя и начинает кружить по комнате.

— Я хочу вечеринку!

Джаред держит его за руку, и Дженсен чувствует, как сердце колотится где-то в горле.

— Не лапай меня, — мрачно говорит он, а потом: — Я забыл, о чем читал.

Джаред ухмыляется.

— Ты скучный.

 

3

Вообще Джаред довольно деликатный человек.

Чего нельзя сказать о парне, с которым он спит.

— О боже, да, сильнее, сильнее, блядь, да, Джаред!

Дженсен изо всех сил прижимает подушку к ушам ( _сильнее, сильнее_ ) и думает: может, перебраться в отель?

 

4

— Камень, ножницы, бумага?

— Это твоя одежда!

— Так нечестно!

— В смысле? Почему нечестно? Почему я должен стирать твою чертову грязную одежду?

— Ты облил кофе мою рубашку, — объясняет Джаред.

— Свои джинсы, когда твою собаку на них вырвало, я стирал сам!

— Теперь они и твои собаки тоже, — сообщает Джаред. — Ты заместитель их папочки, а если со мной что-нибудь случится — станешь их настоящим папочкой!

Дженсен сердито вздыхает.

— Если я займусь стиркой — оставишь меня в покое?

Джаред сияет.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — говорит Дженсен и берет корзину.

 

5

Джаред тоже не очень деликатный парень. Во время секса он громко стонет, и когда дрочит — тоже.

Поэтому жить с ним немного неудобно. Не может же Дженсен, когда дрочит, выкрикивать имя Джареда — тот всего этажом ниже.

Большинство ночей Дженсен проводит, до крови кусая губы и пытаясь сдержать крик. Но сегодня Джаред в Лос-Анджелесе, и у Дженсена срывает крышу. Он лежит на диване и дрочит, вспоминая, как усмехнулся вчера Джаред, когда Дженсен случайно обляпался гогуртом.

Дженсен, кажется, может кончить при одной лишь мысли о том, как Джаред сказал: «Ты немного испачкался».

Он кончает, сильно и с именем Джареда на губах, и, открыв глаза, видит, что чертов Джаред с сумкой за плечом стоит на пороге и смотрит на Дженсена во все глаза.

— Действительно, — говорит Дженсен, чувствуя, как жаркий румянец заливает щеки, — пора переезжать в отель.

**Конец**


End file.
